


Misery Business

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Pre-Volume 3, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, Zwei does dog stuff in the background, also featuring Zwei, and giving a waitron nosebleeds, anyway, bees having a beach day, blake x yang - Freeform, not as part of the ship, that's gross, they even try to out-gay each other, yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Blake and Yang have a beach day with Zwei, whether Blake likes it or not.





	Misery Business

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 'ZWEI' prompt. The Bees are with him this time.

"Did we _have_ to bring the dog?" Blake complained again as she and Yang walked toward the beach. Zwei trotted along at Yang's feet. Blake had gotten used to the Corgi to an extent, but she still didn't like it following them around all the time. Oh well, she was determined to have an awesome beach day with Yang, dog or no dog.

  
"Give it a rest, Bee Vomit. We're stuck with him until dad gets home from his mission, and Ruby and Weiss were hitting the gym. Dogs aren't really allowed, and Glynda would probably kill my sister if Zwei wasted his insides in her gym. Speaking of which," she looked at the dog bouncing at her feet, "would you kindly get on with it? I'm trying to have a date here, dude."

  
BORK! The small grey dog protested. He would expel his waste when he was good and ready. Humans were always in such a rush. He noticed a fire hydrant that looked particularly interesting and decided that would be the place.

  
"Finally. Good boy." Yang told him as he returned. Blake rolled her eyes.

  
"You're going to smell like that dog forever now," Blake complained, whipping her hair around.

  
"Hey, that usually makes you rub yourself against me, and that's an idea you know I can get behind." Yang purred loudly at that remark.

  
"Keep talking like that and you won't get any behind..." Blake retorted, Yang nearly spitting out the water she'd been drinking.

  
"Wow, Blake, I've never heard you make a sex joke in regular conversation."

  
"Well, I've been around Team SSSN pretty frequently lately, since they're visiting from Haven, and those four are a neverending fountain of crotch humor. Not to mention the horrendous jokes about butt stuff..." The kitty Faunus shuddered at the very thought. "I swear if Sun makes one more joke about Neptune's 'trident' I'm going to strangle him with his own tail."

  
"Isn't he kind of into that?" Blake thought she would vomit at hearing that.

  
"I try not to ask, and I try harder not to listen. I think Neptune is more into tail play. Dust, please don't make me talk about this anymore." She could see Yang smirking in her peripheral vision and knew this would not end anytime soon.

  
"I'll allow you not to suffer... for now." Yang's hand reached up and tousled Blake's hair, causing Blake's ears to wiggle. The same hand traveled down Blake's body before landing firmly on her rear.

  
"Come on, Glucose. Not with people around." Blake groaned though she appreciated the grope. She caught sight of the beachside snack shop and made for the stand. Yang and Zwei followed close by her. Blake ordered a medium salad with a mug of hot tea.

  
"And for you-- oh my god, can I have your offspring?" The young woman spoke, quickly covering her mouth. "GODS I'M SORRY! You're just so... muscular." The girl's eyes turned to stars at the sight of Yang's incredible arms.

  
"Thanks, but just so you know, I'm smashing on the cat girl whose order you just took..." Yang replied. This gave Blake an idea.

  
"Babe, do the thing!" Blake asked. Yang shot her a quick look, but she flexed her right arm anyhow.

  
"Oh my god," Blake and the cashier both groaned, each of them breathing heavily.

  
"Your food's on me. The both of you. And even the Corgi, if he'd like something." She told the couple, still starry-eyed at Yang's muscle mass.

  
"Oh, well I'd like a cheeseburger and a smoothie. Do you have anything raw for Zwei?"

  
"The only meat that isn't burger meat is our Seafarer Steak, and regulations say I have to cook it. Wouldn't want to get shut down."

  
"I can see that. He'll have one of those, as rare as you're allowed to do." Yang grinned. She and Blake flipped more than a few Lien at their server. "Buy yourself something you look cute in, though I'm sure you'd look cute in anything."

  
"Ease up on the flirting, Glucose. Are you trying to out-gay me?" Blake interjected, hardly able to keep a straight face.

  
"Seriously, Bee Vomit, do I even have to try?" Yang retorted, winking at her girlfriend.

  
"You two need to stop! I have a shift to work and I can't take much more of this!" The poor server was swooning over the two of them. Blake and Yang shared a laugh as they and Zwei found a table.

  
"You're seriously just getting a salad?" Yang asked her best girl. Blake wiggled her ears.

  
"Well, I'm gonna toss this into it." She mentioned as she dug a can of tuna from her pocket.

  
"OH, MY DUST! BLAKE HAS TUNA IN HER PANTS!"

  
"Yes, Yang, I do have tuna in my pants. Apparently, everyone here needed to know that, so thanks for sharing that vital information with the entire snack shack." Blake condescended, or at least tried to; her honeypot was too upbeat for any of that.

  
"CAT EARS AND MUSCLES, since I forgot to take down your names!" The server called out. Blake acquired the food so Yang wouldn't give that poor girl a nosebleed. Blake popped open her tuna and spread it liberally over her glorious salad.

  
"Oh, and the Struggling Seafarer for the Corgi!" Zwei's head perked up at that, and he trotted over to collect his food. The cashier winked at him as he picked the plate up with his teeth. He returned to the table and tore into his delicious dinner.

  
"Is it good, boy? Geez, it must be." Yang asked, answering her own question. Zwei seemed to be enjoying his meal just as much as they were enjoying theirs.

  
BORK! AWOOO! CHOMP!

  
After their eats, the three of them found a nice spot on the beach to lay out on some towels. Yang complained about her tan wearing off, as she hadn't made the beach since long before the summer started. Blake rolled her eyes, which nearly popped out when Yang tossed off her tank top.

  
"Good grief, now I know how the snack chick felt. You are so chiseled it's terrible. You have better abs than Sun and better arms than Nora."

  
"Too bad I don't have better legs than Pyrrha."

  
"And who says you don't? Hers are much more muscular, but yours are nicer to look at, Honeypot." Blake twitched her eyebrows at her favorite blonde. Yang grinned widely.

  
"You're too kind, Glucose." Yang rustled Blake's hair with one hand, slapping her behind with the other.

  
"I knew the suffering wouldn't stop. And here we were, having a cute moment."

  
"Does my hand being on your butt make it any less cute?"

  
"I guess not." Blake grinned, resting one hand on Yang's chest. "I hope this moment lasts forever."

  
"This moment with your hand on my boob?"

  
"The same as the one with your hand on my ass. It's perfect."

  
BORK!

  
"Shut up, Zwei!" Blake complained. "And no, you can't snuggle with us. Not where anybody can see it, at least." Zwei frowned, but he understood. He found a nice spot at the edge of Yang's towel and made a few circles before falling over and exhaling loudly.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Misery Business' by Paramore
> 
> Obscure references are the best. Anyway I love writing Bees. Anything where Blake is happy, really.


End file.
